Box Seats and Baseball Bets
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Written for the Smutathon at Geekfiction. Gris and Sara make a very friendly wager


Title: Box Seats and Baseball Bets

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Through Season 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and I make no profit from anything. Sad isn't it?

Notes: For the Smutathon 2007

There aren't enough thanks in the world for the amazing job Daphne did as uber beta. I seriously would not have gotten through this without you!

The smells never changed: fresh cut grass, popcorn, salted peanuts and whiffs of Lake Michigan that floated to him on the swirling wind. He felt like he was eight years old again, at his father's side in the leftfield stands, stuffing himself on hotdogs and staring in wonder at the greenest grass he'd ever seen. It didn't matter that there was no ivy adorning the aged brick walls and the field was the brownish-green of late winter; he remembered it like it was yesterday, and the memories warmed him against the frigid air.

Sara looked up at him as she tugged her worn black baseball hat down farther onto her head and hunkered down in her seat. While she was shivering, it was clear from the star struck look on Grissom's face that he was feeling no pain. Once upon a time this weather wouldn't have bothered her either, but she had lost her thick New England winter skin long ago. She smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled gratefully into his side.

Pulling her closer he ran his hand briskly up and down her arm, sheltering her from the elements with his body. Holding her like this usually made him feel content, as if all was right with his world. But after being apart for so long, having her in his arms led to thoughts of just…having her. He caught the faint scent of the perfume he had given her for Christmas and knew exactly where she had dabbed it on her body. His heart skipped knowing that only a layer of clothing or two separated his mouth from some of its favorite destinations. He closed his eyes, feeling her body arch under him as he ran his tongue between her breasts.

The crack of the bat jarred him back to reality and he glanced around. Catching sight of a vendor, he waved him over, "Two please." He cleared his throat of the desire that lingered from his fantasy and offered her something a little more appropriate to the setting.

"This will warm you up," he said, turning to find her smiling at him, eyes twinkling as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

He drew in a slow breath as he realized that sharing this experience with Sara made it new for him all over again. His first love and his forever love would now always be bound together in his memories. That meant more to him than he could ever explain, and it was all thanks to Sara.

_His eyelids fluttered open to the feel of her eyes, and hands, upon him. She stared lovingly into his sleep tinged eyes and traced feather light masterpieces over his chest and abdomen as she lay snuggled in the protective cocoon of his arm. She had missed absolutely everything about him in his absence, even the normally annoying things like the whiskers that inevitably ringed the bathroom sink after he shaved each day. But this…this was what she had longed for the most while he was gone, the feel of waking up in his embrace and knowing that of all the places that existed in the universe; this was where she belonged._

_"Have I told you how incredibly happy I am to have you home?" She whispered, though when she thought about it, happy didn't begin to describe the warmth that curled around her heart every time she looked at him._

_"Oh, I think you might have mentioned it once or twice," he teased. "Have I told you how incredibly lucky I feel?" His eyes sparkled as he lifted his head to capture her lips._

_"Mmmm, you're about to get even luckier," she whispered as she slid down the length of his body, raining kisses upon him as she descended. But just as she reached his waist and felt the thrum of anticipation coursing over his skin, she stopped. Meeting his eyes, she let her hand trail off his stomach and reached down into her bedside table. She extracted a red envelope and set it lightly on his belly, inherently pleased by the momentary look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day and Welcome Home."_

_She sat up on the bed next to him so she could watch as he opened his gift. Being able to surprise him made her heart swell and she delighted in it. She was so excited that she had to sit on her hands to keep from tearing the envelope open herself._

_"Sara?" He slowly extracted two tickets from inside and glanced at them, then back to her, as a small wrinkle formed between his brows, "How?"_

_She was overjoyed and oddly proud of the combination of confusion, delight, and amazement that rolled over his face."A friend from Harvard is a sports agent in Chicago. He made some calls for me," she replied. She bit her lip and fought the urge to over explain the details in her excitement, wanting to just watch the pieces fall into place for him. _

_"But…these are…Wrigley Field…opening day! These are impossible to get! And…first row box seats? Jesus Sara, how much did these cost?"_

_"They're a gift, Gil. You're not supposed to ask how much they cost." The truth was she would have paid ten times as much just to be able to share this moment with him. She had set out simply to make him happy, but she found herself wrapped up in his joy right along with him. "I told you, I have connections. And how could I pass up the chance to watch my Giants beat up on your Cubbies?" She pursed her lip as she watched his practicality rise up to squash his boyish exuberance._

_"March first is only a couple weeks away; we aren't going to be able to arrange all this in time." His disappointment was so palpable she couldn't help but cup his cheek in her hand and brush her thumb over his jaw._

_"Do you not know me at all?" She leaned forward to kiss his stubbly cheek. "I've had time off arranged for three and a half weeks. Plane tickets and hotel reservations are booked. You are attending a continuing education seminar, and my interim supervisor gladly gave me time off to prevent me from maxing out my vacation time again. Keep in mind the next time you leave me for four weeks, that it leaves me ample time to scheme my heart out," She smirked, her arms crossed smugly over her chest, daring him to even consider a next time._

_He pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms. "This is the most incredible gift I've ever gotten in my entire life, Sara. How can I ever thank you?"_

_"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," she said, pushing him gently back down to the bed. _

"Aren't you going to keep score?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but maybe I should. I may need it as evidence to make sure you honor our bet when you lose." He tried to suppress a smirk.

Her mouth fell open in mock surprise as her eyes narrowed; this was the playful, teasing Grissom who could make her cheeks ache from laughing. "I have never welched on a bet in my life!"

Before he left for Massachusetts, he had been so defeated that she had feared for him; feared that he was slowly losing himself, and that along the way, he would lose her too. But during his time away he had apparently decided that Atlas could in fact manage all that weight without any help from him. He had returned a world lighter and their future appeared infinitely brighter as a result.

"I certainly didn't mean to imply…"

"Oh, yes you did!" She leaned closer to him and let her eyes wander lazily from his frayed Cubs hat down to the matching blue of his eyes. She bent forward, bringing her mouth to his ear. "The way I figure it though," she whispered as her lips brushed his ear lobe, "it's a win-win situation for both of us. _If_ the Cubs win, I'm at your mercy, and _when_ the Giants win, you'll be at mine."

She heard him inhale slowly, and felt his smile against her face. He rubbed his scratchy cheek along hers, and then turned his head to kiss it softly, "You're on."

He intermittently imparted his knowledge of all things Chicago Cubs and Wrigley Field and Sara knew without a doubt that all the time and money she'd put into this endeavor were worth it. The opportunity to share something important to him had deepened their bond immeasurably and they'd enjoyed every minute of it. They shared peanuts and Cracker Jacks, sang "Take Me out to the Ballgame" during the seventh inning stretch, and Grissom even managed to snag a foul ball in the bottom of the ninth. But ultimately San Francisco's pitching was too strong for the Cubs and they won 4-1.

They remained seated, their hands intertwined, as people filed out around them. Once most of their section had been vacated, Sara stood slowly, turned to face him, placed a hand on each of his armrests and leaned down. Their faces were only inches apart as she smiled, "I guess that means you belong to me tonight."

"And every night," he replied, his voice husky with promise.

As they set off on the return walk to their nearby hotel, Sara was no longer aware of the wind or biting chill. It was simply no match for the heat that radiated into her from their joined hands. Each caress of his thumb along the back of her hand fanned the fire, until even her fingers and toes blazed. She was only conscious of the two of them in the universe and might have strolled on into forever if not for the light tug he gave her as he turned at the door.

They rode the elevator in silence, nothing else needing to be said beyond what their bodies were already communicating. Grissom's touch on her hand had changed from a caress to a deep friction, as his other hand jangled his pocket change. Sara licked her lips repeatedly, aching for the moment she could press them to his. He slipped the room key quickly in and out of the lock and held the door open for Sara. She stopped only a few feet inside the room, and as Grissom stepped through, she turned and quickly pinned him to the door as it closed behind him. He leaned towards her in an attempt to capture her mouth, but she kept her hands planted firmly on his chest while shaking her head.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, conceding her control tonight.

She smiled seductively, running her hands over his chest and shoulders, quickly divesting him of his coat. She took one step back, leaving herself easily within his grasp, but knowing without a doubt that he would not try to reach for her. He would play by the rules and she would tempt him, as long as they could hold out.

He watched as she slowly opened her coat, letting it slide down her arms into a crumpled pile on the floor. He felt his stomach drop as she licked her lips again and smiled, but he didn't waver as she slid her jeans slowly down her long legs. He didn't need to see them to know the shape of her calves and the satiny smoothness of her thighs. The memory of their feel under his hand had sustained him for four long weeks and it was enough to elicit a low moan right now.

Her long fingers made quick work of her shirt buttons, and he could resist no longer. He let his gaze fall to the tiny swathe of pale porcelain skin visible between the edges of her shirt. He was already picturing the pucker of her nipples as the cool air was introduced to her hot skin.

Sara lifted her hands to the hollow at the base of her neck and ran them lightly down her chest, pushing the fabric aside briefly as she went. He felt his breathing increase with each new millimeter of skin that was momentarily revealed and he couldn't have torn his eyes away from her body if his life depended on it. He watched with envy at the cottony kisses her shirt left along her delicate shoulders and the curve of her hips as it slid to the floor. He shuddered with the need to touch her as she stood in front of him wearing only her baseball cap and a smile.

She stepped in towards him and removed his Cubs hat, tossing it behind her before running her hand lightly along the curve of his jaw. She removed her San Francisco hat and placed it backwards on his head, fingering the curls that peeked out from underneath.

"Low blow, Sidle." His voice was heady with anticipation as his eyes raked her body.

"Maybe later," she said, nipping his ear with her teeth, "but I had something else in mind first."

"You're the boss." His calm response wasn't quite able to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Tonight I am." She replied, closing the distance between them as she brought her lips to within millimeters of his. Her mouth hovered just out of reach and as he moved forward slightly, she pulled back the same distance.

He slumped back against the door, his frustration mounting as she leaned into him again. He ached to feel any part of her against him but the dance continued for several more minutes. When she noticed him tremble and knew his control was waning, she finally snaked her tongue out and ran it along his lips. He moaned and pushed forward, but she withdrew as before.

"Sara…" His words were obliterated, his desire multiplied by her hot mouth pressing firmly against his.

Their tongues dueled frantically and she tore his shirt from his body. His hands journeyed over her back and down the swell of her ass, where he pulled her more tightly to his groin.

She tore her lips from his and trailed wet kisses up his neck, nipping and sucking as she worked the button on his pants free. She lowered his zipper slowly with one hand while she rubbed her other hand along the length of his arousal, before pushing his pants to the floor.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, desperately trying to regain some of the control she too easily had stolen.

She stepped back and dropped to her knees as he kicked his pants off. Sara looked up at him as she ran her fingernails up his legs and under the edge of his boxers, smiling as he let his head loll back against the door. This was her favorite part about winning the right to call the shots tonight; he trusted her enough to let go of his control. She worked his shorts down slowly, and the instant his erection was released, she captured its length in one swift, sublime movement of her head.

He inhaled sharply and his breath caught, "Jesus…Sara…" The feel of her lips around him made his knees weak and he managed to remain standing thanks only to a little support from the door.

She ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his shaft before swirling it around the velvety head and letting him slide gently out of her mouth. She hated to release him so quickly, but his torture had become hers as well and she wanted him too much to wait. She rose to her feet and turned him around, guiding him to the edge of the bed

She pushed him down and straddled his thighs as he scooted back further onto the bed. She traced her fingertips over his thighs, up his abdomen and circled his chest. She knew she would never tire of running her hands over his body, feeling his muscles ripple under her caresses, and hearing him moan his appreciation. She had missed it all and now that he was back, she wanted it all. Leaning forward she attacked his mouth with a ferocity that surprised her and delighted him.

"I need you." He kissed her back, pulling her to him with both hands. He wound his fingers through her hair as she pressed herself against him.

"Yes…" Her voice was taut with desire as she raked her nails over his chest.

She slid onto him in one swift motion, bracing her hands on his slick chest, and for a long moment neither of them moved. She savored the feel of him inside her, but her need quickly won out and she began to rock her hips slowly against his. Overwhelmed with the need to feel everything she had longed for in his absence, she struggled to maintain her rhythm. Grissom slid his hands down and grasped her slender hips, steadying her as they moved together. Their eyes met and Sara knew that no matter why he'd gone, he'd never truly left her. He'd carried her in his heart all along.

"Come with me." She pulled him up into a sitting position wanting, needing, to be face to face.

"Yes," he breathed, as their whispers intermingled and the world fell away.

Suddenly there was no lab, no sabbatical, no past and no future; there was only here and now. Sara cried out his name and he exploded into her, relinquishing his last ounce of control. They rode out their pleasure together, and as the sensations of the moment faded and reality began to sharpen around the edges again, a realization was born.

Everything he had ever searched for was already his; it lay in the beautiful, sated woman in his arms. He reveled in the feel of her body pressed against his, the sight of her hair cascading over him. He pressed his face to her neck inhaling deeply, and wished fervently that they could stay in this moment forever, or at least the rest of their lives.

Her head lay against his chest and she listened contentedly to his heart beat as he nuzzled her neck. She sighed as his hands continued to stroke her back and thighs, every nerve ending in her body acutely responsive to his touch. She truly had no desire to move, but worried that he must be getting uncomfortable. She attempted to slide herself off to one side, but he held her tightly in place.

"Don't go," he whispered.

She raised her head and gazed at him knowingly, her mind as in tune with him as her body, "I'm not going anywhere."

The End


End file.
